Behind the veil
by Ygraine vom See
Summary: Doug and Tony are now for four years in the vortex of time. Their friends in the main base try some new technology to bring them back for good. But something went wrong. I don't own Time Tunnel and English isn't my native language. Please, read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN.: This is a Time Tunnel story of my imagination and has nothing to do with some of my other TT Stories, even if in my own little Time Tunnel World I always ship Ann and Doug. ;-).**

**This story will have two or three chapters. So enjoy the first installment and if you would take the time to leave me a review, I will be very happy. **

Dr. Ann MacGregor stood at the entrance of the tunnel and observed the bustling activity in the main base. What seemed like an utter chaos was in reality a well planned mission. From the corner of her eye she saw General Kirk and Dr. Swain, who had a wiring diagram in hand. Ann had a look at her watch, they were still on schedule. But of course she knew the longer the time tunnel was offline, the greater was the risk for Doug Phillips and Tony Newman. She lowered her head. Four years! Since four years both men were in the whirl of time. Since four years all she and her colleagues in the main base could do, was to keep an eye on them and try to transfer them back. But now, after four years full of disappointments, frustrations and fear, she had for the first time a feeling of progress. Maybe it was just that the long-planned renovations and innovations were finally tackled. And it maybe were only her innermost wishes, which raised her hope.

"Dr. MacGregor?"

The voice of Jerry Briggs brought her back from her thoughts. She smiled at the young scientist.

"What is it, Jerry?"

"The new computer processors are installed. Now the electricians want to rearrange the wires."

Raymond Swain and General Kirk had overheard the conversation.

"This will take a few hours."

Ann nodded thoughtfully.

"If everything goes according to plan, the main supply lines should be connected in at least three hours. Everything else could the electricians connect, when the tunnel is online again."

"How about a break, Ann? You're at work since the early morning hours."

Swain sounded worried.

And Kirk added:

"I'll stay here and notify you immediately if anything unusual happens."

Without much resistance, Dr. MacGregor gave in.

"Alright, I'm in the staff canteen. Ray, would you accompany me? Then we can discuss the different sections of the relaunch."

Ray and Ann ate in companionable silence. The staff canteen was emptier than usual, due to the frantic work which everyone had to do. Bill, the manager of the recreation area and the canteen, brought them a coffee pot and two cups and left them alone.

The cup in hands Ann threw a glance to her paternal friend.

"You look tired, Ray. Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Ann doubted it but she was silent. Since Ray had have a heart attack a year ago, Ann was constantly worried about him, even though the astrophysicist was well recovered.

Ray grabbed for the papers in front of the woman and studied them.

"Seems, we have no need to discuss the procedure. We will make it as we have written here."

"I know, but I wanted you to have a rest for a little while."

Ray laughed.

"And what about you? I bet, you haven't slept for a few nights."

When Ann was about to speak, he waved his hand.

"I know you are used to get along well with little sleep. In the period before the senator came, Doug has you often kept awake."

Ann blushed and asked curious:

"What do you mean, Ray?"

Her voice sounded alarmed and Ray raised his head and looked at his young colleague with astonishment.

"What should I've meant? Is it not true, that sometimes you and Doug and Tony were working at the Tunnel until late in the night?"

Ann nodded and sighed with relief. That was not lost on Ray's attention.

Ann lowered her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Ray. I'm fine. The few days I was on vacation, have done me a lot of good."

She filled her coffee cup anew.

"Ray, we have still more than an hour until we can launch the tunnel. Just rest a bit. I'll call you when we're ready."

"Okay, Ann."

Ray stood and went to the exit, but before he left the canteen, he turned around to the woman.

"Some day maybe you will tell me, what else I could have meant, when I said, that Doug had kept you awake."

Swain grinned and walked away.

Ann sipped her coffee. If Ray would only knew how much she wanted to talk sometimes of Doug, from what was between her and Phillips. On the other hand she was glad, that seemingly nobody knew about it. It was useless to think about what was. She had better things to do. The changes should make it possible to bring back Tony and Doug. Only then could she allow herself to think about personal feelings. Perhaps she would believe it, if she convinced herself long enough, she thought sarcastically. It passed not a day on which she did not think of Doug, hardly a night in which she had not dreamed of him. When she was kidnapped to the planet Canopus to act as a decoy for Doug and Tony, she had been so happy, in spite of her fear, to see her friends. She had thrown herself into the embrace of Doug and he seemed happy about it. They had no time to talk about personal things, no time for a private moment. But she had Doug kissed goodbye, short but intense, in the hope that Tony and he could use the time machine of the Canopians. But it was not to be. There were days and weeks when she wanted to give up. When she just wanted to get away and forget everything. But she could not. Not when she thought of the months before Tony and then Doug went into the vortex of time. She remembered the days filled with hard work, the nights in Doug's arms and the feeling of togetherness. But then he went to help his friend. She knew that he had to do it. Nevertheless, she was sometimes so angry at him. Maybe Tony would be back long ago, when Doug had sat at the controls. Sometimes she felt so inadequate, so helpless. Doug always knew what to do. And she? She doubted too often her abilities even though she was the one who had designed a new control pult. She had fought for the new computer system. And she was amazed that the government had approved it. Ann MacGregor looked again at her watch. It was time to go back to the main control room.

***************************TT**********************************

It wasn't so easy as she had thought. The new supply lines had been carefully laid, as it was listed on the wiring diagrams. Nevertheless, the electric current didn't come to where it was needed. Two hours later the error was found and Ann sat at her panel, Ray had a place at the console to the right of her along with Jerry Briggs. General Kirk stood behind Ann and turned his signet ring nervously. The tension in the big hall was almost physically palpable. Since the day when Tony and Doug were gone through the tunnel into the vortex of time, the energy was never completely off. The scientists had long debated back and forth whether it was advisable to paralyze the whole unit. But when they asked Doug and Tony this question at a given opportunity, were both of the opinion that there would be no problems to launch the tunnel again. The computer would analyze the current process so that Ann, Ray and Jerry could understand later, what amounts of energy were needed where. The newly by Ann designed control panels were easier to use and contained a better screen than before, not only one but up to three charts were shown on it. Nevertheless, the woman felt her heart beating in her throat with excitement. The most important thing was to bring the tunnel back to life. After that it was important to locate Doug and Tony as soon as possible. Ann gave the order to turn on the power supply. For a moment it seemed as would happen nothing, but then the indicator lights began to shine, the big screen with the newly modified retaining clips was automatically pushed to its position and the blue lights in the tunnel spirals were proof that the complicated mechanism had taken no harm. Ann allowed herself a brief sigh of relief. A look at Ray and Jerry showed her that the two men were about to start the search mode, while she examined the first data. Everything had gone according to plan, now they just had to find their friends.

At the same Moment, when Ann received the signature of the radiation bath, the big screen showed a picture.

"We have found them! Without any difficulties!"

Ann beamed at the sight of Doug and Tony, which were obviously in good health.

Kirk laid his hand at Ann's shoulder.

"Do we have an accurate reading?"

Ray shook his head.

"Not yet. Could be the beginning of the century, maybe a little later. Ann, what do you mean?"

"You're right, Ray, I have a time display., 1853, no, 1854. The geographic bearing indicates that the two of them are in Europe. I can tell you exactly now. Yes, they are in Austria. April 24, 1854."

Dr. MacGregor had a look at the view screen. Doug and Tony stood in the midst of a cheering crowd in the vicinity of an imposing church. The two tried to get away from the hustle and bustle and made it to a wall. From there, they had a good view to the church door. A wedding carriage was waiting there.

An exclamation of surprise escaped Ann.

" Oh, they're in Vienna. This is the wedding between Princess Elisabeth of Bavaria and the Emperor of Austria. How exciting. "

Kirk, Ray and Jerry threw themselves to the amused looks.

Kirk smiled.

" You are quite sure, Ann? "

Slightly embarrassed, replied the scientist:

" Although I have only studied a few semesters of history, I know it well. It is a dream that has become a fairy tale. A young princess, full of vitality and an almost as young emperor, who knows only the sense of duty and military drill, fell in love. They married to the dismay of their relatives and to the delight of the people. Would it be a fairy tale, it would be so " Ann pointed to the screen, " to the end. 'And they lived happily ever after.' But this is real life and the young princess was not happy in her castle. She was called * Sisi * and people liked her, but her mother in law was a dragon. Nevertheless, the love between the Emperor and his wife remained alive until she was murdered!"

"Nice Story, Ann. But what will we do with Tony and Doug? Should we transfer them now?"

Kirk looked at the screen.

Ann shook her head.

"No, not from the current position. There are too much people around them. Maybe they can get away from the crowd."

The view screen showed as the newly wed couple descended from the stairs of the church. They waved to the cheering crowd, then climbed into the carriage and drove away.

Ray saw the dreamy expression of his young colleague and smiled.

"That is the dream of every woman, is it not, Ann?"

"I don't know Ray. I would definitely give up such a spectacular wedding ceremony, if I am instead really happy. Empress Sisi hadn't an easy life. What is the value of the whole grandeur when you are living locked up in a golden cage? That isn't the way I want to live my life."

And with a wink she added:

" I rather live locked up under the desert. "

Ann turned back to her control panel.

"Let's wait until the two are in a quieter place. Do we have enough power?"

*****************************TT***********************************

Dr. Tony Newman looked around.

"Let's get out of here, Doug. The crowd will be soon dissipated and certainly we will drew attention with our clothes."

With another look he asked.

"Where are we? Have you any clue?"

Phillips shrugged.

"Maybe we're in Vienna. I'm not sure, but it could be. If I'm not totally wrong, we were witness of an important wedding. I don't know the exact date, but I think it must be 1850, or somewhat. The Austrian Emperor married an insignificant princess from Bavaria. Ann told me at some point this story, seems to be a favorite object of hers."

Tony grinned and Doug saw it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing special. I..I always thought, that you are a favorite object for Ann. And by the way, she also for you."

Philips blushed slightly.

"This is nothing, which I will talk about. Come on, Tony, we should abscond to the side street."

"For now, yes. Nevertheless, we should leave the city. We are already relatively long here. "

"You mean, our team will want to transfer us soon? But you know that they make the conversions. If that's the case, then we have proof that we do not immerse on our own volition in the time stream, but only if the team tries to get us."

Tony shrugged.

"This is not really a proof. Maybe if we stay in one place longer, then you could prove the theory."

But it was not so easy to come out of Vienna. The whole town celebrated the wedding and even if Tony and Doug were classified as "foreigners" because of their clothes, they were nonetheless invited here and there to a glass of wine or a meal. Only in the early morning hours of the next day they arrived at the gates of the city and looked around for a hiding place where they could rest. Above all, Tony had a glass of wine too much and he had skipped no dance while Doug contented himself to see the hustle and bustle. Phillips did not know if the team could see him and Tony, but he suddenly wished that Ann would be with him.

They found a shady spot on a small lake and lay down under one of the trees. While Tony quickly fell to sleep, Doug was seized by an inexplicable restlessness. His thoughts were at the Tic Toc team. At the last voice call Ann, Ray and Jerry had explained what they had planned. He was thrilled when Tony responded rather skeptical. Did they really shut down the tunnel completely? Were the conversion work went quickly? Was the reboot successful? What if they had not done it?

"Ann? Ann, General, Ray her? Can you hear me?"

Not that he really expected an answer, so he was surprised by Ann's voice.

"Doug! Please stay where you are, we will immediately attempt the transfer."

"Does that mean you've done it?"

Phillips heard the smile in the voice of the woman.

"Yes, everything worked fine. I ... we very much hope that we can bring you finally back."

Tony had woken up in the meantime and had overheard the conversation.

"We hope so, too."

There was a rustling, and then Ray's voice was heard.

"We've already prepared everything, just stay where you are and let's do it. We will take advantage of the fact, that you're not in danger this time."

Doug and Tony looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, and ... until hopefully in a little while!" said Doug

******************************TT***********************************

After Ray interrupted the speech connection, Ann joined her console with that of Dr. Swain.

"Jerry, on my command you switch the power supply on. The safety systems can cope with three and a half times the amount of electricity that we had earlier. Ann, you have the control for the transfer."

General Kirk had hitherto kept himself in the background.

"Are all of you sure that we can dare to make the transition?"

Ann nodded.

"The values are within the normal range. We have sufficient energy available and both the computer systems as well as our direct ads are much more accurate than before. We can make it!"

The General nodded thoughtfully.

"Then go for it!"

When all the ads showed the same configuration, Ray gave the order to increase the energy intake slowly . Ann supervised the data displays and as Ray were diverting all the functions on her desk, she switched on the return mechanism. The electrical discharges in the tunnel were more intense and louder than ever before, the fog, formed by the discharges, was so thick that no one could tell if someone was in the tunnel spirals.

"I've got something, " said Ann .

But at that moment shattered the data screens of her console and Dr. MacGregor was hit by an electric discharge . She fell to the ground and Kirk was with a few quick steps with her.

" Jerry, call Dr. Marshall. Ray, what happened? Ray? "

"I do not know. We had them both. I'm sure. "

"Was the system after all overloaded? "

"No, it was not. I had for a moment totally incorrect data, then everything was back to normal and at that moment the explosion went off. "

Ann was conscious again and fought against Dr. Marshall, who wanted to bring her to the infirmary.

"I'm okay, my right hand is a bit numb, otherwise I'm fine. What happened? I had Doug and Tony in focus. I had them in the tunnel."

Dr. MacGregor looked at the big screen, which showed only a static fibrillation.

"Where are the two? Ray if they ... if we do not have them back, then they would have to be in the vortex of time. Then we would have the kaleidoscope on the screen. Did we finally lost them?"

Ray and Jerry had feverishly tried to find the radioactive signature of Newman and Phillips.

"We have something here. It is the signature of the radiation bath, but as weak as never before. ... And she seems to come from the complex."

Kirk gave orders to search the whole complex for a sign of Newman and Phillips.

Sergeant Jiggs called his men and the search was soon underway.

Kirk went over to Ann, who sat on her swivel chair.

"It wasn't your fault, Ann."

Ann shrugged and rubbed her hand. For a moment she blinked her eyes, it was as if she couldn't see clearly.

Kirk looked worried to her.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, but.."

"But?"

"Don't laugh at me. The control room feels wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN.: 2. chapter and I hope I made more sense with it! A little bit of Ann/Doug fluff. Read and enjoy! (Or throw rotten tomatoes ;-) )**

The transfer had begun with the most familiar tingling. But neither Doug nor Tony had ever experienced what came after. Instead of swirling colors and images of past and future, which otherwise they would have seen in the time vortex, it was pitch black around them. Then there was a bluish light, followed by thick fog and pain that shot through their bodies. The pain was so strong, that both men fainted. Doug was first, who came to himself again. He looked around, wiped his brow with the back of his hand and squinted his eyes. When he felt a touch on his wrist, Philips jumped.

"Hey, it's me!"

"Tony! Have a look. Am I dreaming?"

"We...we are back? We are really back?"

Doug wiped again at his eyes.

"It looks like we are home. But why we aren't in the tunnel loops? Why nobody notice us? Tony, can you see clearly? My sight is somewhat blurred."

"Same here," Tony said. He turned around and drew a sharp breath.

"Whats's that?"

Phillips glanced at his friend.

"Tony?"

"That was strange, Doug. For a moment I saw myself standing in the meadow in Vienna. But then I was here again in a heartbeat."

Phillips straightened himself.

"Seems we are outsside of the Tunnel. Let's join our friends."

Doug smiled broadly.

"Finally I will be reunited with Ann. I have missed her."

Tony shot him a weird look.

"Doug?"

"I will tell you, maybe, someday!"

Both men began to move and called to Ann, Ray and Jerry, but seemingly they couldn't hear them.

******************************TT*********************************

Looking straight in Ann's eyes Kirk asked the woman:

"What do you mean by: The control room feels wrong?"

Ann rose from her seat and paced nervously back and forth.

"I can't explain it better. It's as if ... as if something has shifted. No, this is not the right word for it. "

She thought for a moment.

"The fog ... out of the tunnel, it still seems to be spread throughout the complex. It is as something came in here with the fog."

Kirk shook his head.

"Ann, you're tired and you have suffered an injury. Maybe it would be better, if you go to sleep. If you still have this feeling tomorrow morning, Dr. Marshal will examine you."

Ray lowered his head after he saw the expression on Ann's face.

The specialist for electro nuclear biochemie straightened her back and her voice was dangerously calm.

"Is that an Order?"

When Kirk hesitated, she continued.

"You may be the military leader of Tic Toc, but while Doug and Tony are absent, I am, besides Ray, the scientific leader. We tried just now something new. And when I said, that this room feels wrong, I said unspokenly, something went wrong. Where are Doug and Tony? That is the foremost question. and as long, as I don't know, if we have them back or not, I will not be ordered to sleep. Neither from you nor from anyone else."

Of course, Kirk knew that he could command Ann to leave the main control room. But just as well he knew, how futile that was.

"Sorry, Ann. I know that you have only the best for the two of them in mind. But you can't help Doug and Tony, if you collapse from exhaustion."

"I apologize, General. Of course you're right, but...I couldn't sleep right now, not with so much on my mind. I promise, I will rest, when we have more information."

Dr. MacGregor went to Rays panel.

"Any signs of them, Ray?"

Swain looked to Jerry, who nodded and answered Anns question.

"We have a bearing, but it's weak, nearly nonexistent. At first view it looks like the signal of Newman and Phillips, but it cannot be. If it were really so, they had to be here, very close to us. But then the signal should be much stronger."

Ann looked at the tracings.

"Jiggs?"

The Sergeant came immediatly to them.

"Dr. MacGregor?"

" Jiggs, let's start a search for Dr. Phillips and Dr. Newman. Maybe they are in the desert."

Kirk nodded.

"Dr. MacGregor is right. Jiggs, take as much people with you as you need. The rest of the group is to search each level of the complex again. Ray, Ann, what can we do, if they really are out here somewhere?"

"We will try to boost the signal and then pursue it." said Ray, while Ann stood beside Jerry and gave him instructions, how to find out whether the signal was actually the same as that of Doug and Tony.

Ann turned around because she thought someone had touched her arm. But no one was standing behind her. She blinked confused, as she seemingly had a veil before her eyes again. Maybe she should go to sleep, if she began to hallucinate. Thankful she took the cup of coffee from Kirks hand and took a sip of the hot, dark liquid. Must have been a trick of her mind, she thought and sat down at her control pult.

***************************TT*************************************

Previously, Doug and Tony had believed that her team had just have not discovered them, but now they realized that they were indeed in the Tic Toc complex, but still not really.

Doug called Ann's name and touched her upper arm, that is, he wanted to touch it. But his hand, that struck him as quite normal, slid without resistance through the arm of his friend.

"What was that? Tony, did you see that?"

"Yes, do not panic, Doug."

"Do not panic? Tony, my hand has slipped through Ann's arm, as if it were not there. Are we dead? "

"How should I know? I've never been dead before!"

"Bad joke. What happened to us?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are. I do not know what happened. I just know that our team can neither see nor hear us."

Doug stared still at his hand. He flexed his fingers and then touched his other hand. Seemingly he was of flesh and blood. The only unusual thing was the veil around him and Tony. Phillips was sure that it was not due to his or Tony's eyes that their vision was blurry. He looked over to Newman, who went to Rays panel. He waited eagerly when Tony spoke to the scientist, but Swain didn't react, just like Ann or Kirk.

"Tony? Had you said earlier that you saw yourself? On the lawn in Vienna?"

"Yes, it was as if I were there and at the same here with you .."

"Strange, just now I was feeling the same way."

"A dimensional shift, perhaps?"

"Possibly, but at the same time we must have also shifted in time. That does not fit."

Phillips walked a few steps.

"Obviously, we are not limited in our movement. We really need to get in touch with the team. What do you think, Tony?"

"If we move around here, maybe somebody will notice, that something strange is going on. Perhaps we can let drop a biro, or something else."

Doug shook his head.

"We can try, but I don't think we will be able to touch something material.

Tony smile was bitter.

"We are home at least, but they don't know it. And...have you thought about, what will happen, if we are really still in the past. Our spirits are here, but our bodies there? What if someone find us in Vienna and thinks we are dead? Or maybe we exist twice? Once here and once in Vienna? Is that possible?"

Doug looked thoughtful and took a few steps aside, to avoid a collision with Jerry.

"If we could only talk to Ann. She has thought a lot about dimension shifts and parallel worlds. And her theories were not bad."

"Ann?"

Phillips nodded.

"Don't underestimate her. She is brilliant."

Tony lowered his head.

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. Among other things that I should have told her, I also have not told ."

Phillips brooded for a while.

"The only solution that comes to mind, is to catch their attention. Or to write a message, if possible."

Tony wasn't convinced of this idea, but at least he nodded.

"Better than to do nothing. Should we split up?"

Phillips attention was elsewhere. So Tony asked a second time.

"Good idea, Tony. I will follow Ann, because she is going into her quarters now."

Tony looked at his friend quizzically.

"Sounds a little bit like voyeurism."

Philips blushed.

"Nonsense. Do you see how tired Ann looks? Maybe I can reach her subconscious when she sleeps."

"Since when do you believe in something so esoteric and what you're telling Ann if she learns that you were with her while she was sleeping?"

The blush in Phillips face deepened.

"I'm sure she will not mind. Look Tony, this is a test. It could be, that Ann takes it for a dream."

"I do not dare to ask what you will do to make her noticing you."

"Let me worry about that, Tony." When he saw that Newman was going to say something, Doug added:

"As I've said before, I do not want to talk about it now. But rest assured, it wouldn't be the first time, that I'm with her when she is sleeping."

Newman looked at his colleague in disbelief, but dropped the subject.

"Then I'll try in the control center to achieve something."

"Good idea. I'll see you later."

Shaking his head,Tony watched as Doug left the main control base and stepped together with the unsuspecting Ann into the elevator.

********************************TT**********************************

Ray spoke with one of the technicians, who assured him that the system was ready for use again. When Ann had disappeared in the elevator, Swain activated the tunnel again. The screen showed neither the kaleidoscope nor the lawn in Vienna.

"Something new, Ray?" asked Kirk.

"No, not really. They're vanished from the time-stream, but nonetheless I've a ranging on them. Weak, but steady. And from within the complex. Maybe Ann wasn't so wrong with her remark that the room feels wrong. You know her theories about other dimensions, other time lines and so on?"

"Ray, I'm a soldier. Even if I've learned so much about astrophysics, time travels and all this stuff, I'm no expert. I've heard Ann talking about her theories, but to tell the truth, I've understood only very little of it."

Swain nodded knowing.

"There is a possibility that the transfer wasn't fully completed. But it is nearly futile to prove it. When Ann thought, the control room felt wrong, she could have sensed something, that we could not. Maybe the bond between her and Doug is strong enough, that she could find a trace of him and Tony."

"Of what bond you're speaking, Ray. They're friends and colleagues, like Ann and Tony too."

With a sidelong glance to Jerry Ray shook his head.

"General, maybe I'm an old man, but I have eyes in my head. Since Ann joined the team, Phillips was a different person, I do not know how deeply the relation between the two was not long before Tony went into the tunnel, but I would say that if ever there was a pair of lovers on the team, then were it Ann and Doug."

Kirk did not know what to say. He swallowed a few times, then shook his head.

"That may be, Ray, but what does that have to do with this situation?"

"Suppose Doug and Tony are here, but we can not perceive them, for any reason whatsoever. Ann said the control room feels wrong. She also said that she has a strangely blurred vision, as if there is a veil before her eyes. And earlier she winced, as if someone had touched her, even though she sat all alone at her desk. Let's assume further that the two of them feel the presence of the other, because of their feelings for each other. "

"Do not get me wrong, Ray, but that's a very far-fetched theory. It would be more logical if we only rely on facts. The measurement of the radiation-signature for example. That should put us on the track of Newman and Phillips."

Jerry, who would have had on the subject of Ann and Doug a lot to say, joined Swain and Kirk.

"If we rely on the signature of the radiation bath, as weak as it is, Dr. Phillips and Dr. Newman should be right there."

Briggs pointed to Ann's control panel.

Kirk went once around the desk, then sat down on Ann's swivel chair and drummed his fingertips on the edge of the console.

"But here is no one, Jerry! Are you sure that the bearing is correct?"

Ray Briggs and exchanged a look.

Ray replied:

"General, our instruments are not only new, but also tested several times. Nevertheless they could lead to wrong values . But I don't think so. For the first time after a transfer, we do not see the Vortex., We also don't see a picture of Newmans and Phillips previous position. The only conclusion I can draw is, that the two are back in our time. ... But maybe they are not in our dimension. Or, as already mentioned, the transfer was incomplete. "

So what do you suggest, Ray? We have to be able to do something."

"I'm not sure. Jerry has entered all the data into the computer. If we have the result, we'll see."

*****************************TT*************************************

Tony tried to make Kirk aware of his presence, but to no avail. Even the attempt to grab a notepad and a pen, was doomed to failure.

Tony was thirsty and he felt strange. When he looked to the side, out of the corner of his eye, he saw himself and Doug lying under the tree in the middle of the meadow in Vienna. This made him restless and anxious. Once again he spoke to Kirk and Ray, but again they had not heard him. Slowly he realized that Doug's conjecture had more weight than he had thought. Were they actually in another dimension?

Tony retired from the control consoles and decided to go to the crew's quarters.

*****************************TT******************************************

It was a strange feeling to stand next to Ann, who could not see him. Doug had not lied when he told Tony that it would not be the first time that he was with Ann while she slept. But then she was always aware of his presence.

Although Ann was very tired, she briefly went into the shower. It was not that he had never seen Ann without clothes, but it was embarrassing for him to watch, without being seen himself. So he turned around, as Ann undressed and waited for her to go to bed. But the images in his head were persistent: The first time, he was in her quarters. The first time that she lay breathless in his arms, as he held her the whole night. The many nights that followed.

On daytime Ann seemingly was the cool, controlled scientist, but if they spent the night together, she was a passionate, tender and unrestrained woman. They were friends which became lovers a quarter of a year before Tony went into the Tunnel. Doug wanted nothing more than that he could take Ann in his arms, it was so long ago that they were so close. But as he stroked her hair after she had settled in the wide four-poster bed, he felt nothing, because his hand slipped through the long wavy tresses as if they didn't exist.

While he wondered how he could have an effect on her, Ann had reached for a photo on the bedside table .

"Oh Doug, I almost can feel you, I know you have to be here somewhere . Help me please. Kirk thinks I'm crazy when I tell him that I saw you behind the veil before my eyes. Everything feels so wrong . Doug, if you can hear me, remember our conversation about the dimension shifts. Something happened when we made the transfer. Give me a sign that you're here, please. "

Phillips had rarely felt so helpless. He lay down beside Ann in the bed, where he believed that he would fall through . But to his surprise he felt the resistance of the mattress.

" Ann? Darling? Can you hear me? "

Sighing, Dr. MacGregor put the picture of her lover back on the bedside table and snuggled into her pillow.

"Doug, please hold me tight. Tomorrow morning I'll know that I 'm crazy , but for now I want to believe you're really here . "

For a moment Ann thought she saw a movement, but then she put it down to tiredness and closed her eyes .

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: I'm sorry this chapter took me so very long. But my daughters exchange student from Maine/USA stayed with us for a couple of weeks and we were always on the road to show her Germany that simply I had no time to write. That's the last chapter of "Behind the veil" and maybe there will be a continuation of some kind to it. I'm not sure at this moment. Please read, enjoy and review ;-)!**

It was a twilight state between sleep and wakefulness. She felt safe, loved and protected in the arms of the man who owned her heart. He whispered words in which he said how much he missed her, how much he loved her and how much he needed her right now. He told her what she should do to help him to end the separation. He asked her to take risks. For him and for her. He kissed and caressed her passionately. Then he held her close to his body again and told her that she had to wake up.

When she actually woke up, the pleasant feeling of her dream faded and gave way to the loneliness and cold, she knew only too well. But something was different than usual. Had it been actually only a dream? Her skin still tingled where he had touched her and his voice echoed in her head. What did he say before he told her to wake up? Something about a danger for him and Tony? About another dimension and her being the only one, who had a solution for them? The only thing she wanted to do at that moment was to lay back in her bed, and to dream on.

******************************TT**********************************************

Meanwhile Tony had rambled through the familiar corridors of the complex, happy to reacquaint himself with the environment. But at the same time he felt that he got weaker by the hour. At last he came to the staff-quarters and entered his former rooms. Newman grabbed for a Biro on his desk, but he couldn't hold it, because his fingers slid through the material. He thought for a moment and left his quarters swiftly. It was a weird feeling to be able to go through closed doors and so he hesitated when he stood before Ann's quarters. Never before he had thought about Ann and Doug in other terms than friendship. Even after their encounter on Canopus, Doug had said nothing, that had indicated a closer relationship with Dr. MacGregor. He found it difficult to envision his colleague enamored with Ann, who seemed to be so restrained and untouchable. Also Doug was reticent and not likely to be easily impressed. For the first time in their journey, Tony thought about the feelings of the people they had left behind. To Newman Ann was like a sister, he liked her, she always had have an open ear for him, but he could not imagine in the least that she and Doug were talking not only about their research, but also about their feelings and desires. That there was more than just mutual respect for their knowledge, had never occurred to him.

He took a deep breath when he went into Ann MacGregor's quarters, aware that he might see things, he didn't wanted to see. But his concerns were unnecessary. Ann was dressed and grabbed for her lab coat while Doug was standing close, trying to touch her.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Have you found a way to communicate with Ann?"

"Yes. At least I hope, I have reached her. I surmise that for her it is only a dream. But perhaps the dream was intense enough that she does what I was trying to suggest. "

"Hopefully! Doug, there's something wrong. I become incessantly weaker. Most of all I would just like to lie down and never have to get up again."

"That's strange, I feel ready to take on anything, I'm not a bit tired."

Doug's eyes went to Ann, who had a dreamy smile on her lips. Then he turned to his friend.

"Are we still in the meadow? Can you see us there, because I can't?"

"I can see us. You're seemingly asleep, while I see me standing as if I'm watching something or someone."

Tony was lost in thought for a moment. Then he spoke on:

"What shall Ann do? What did you tell her?"

"I have told her all what happened to us. I've told her to activate the tunnel again and to enter the previous coordinates."

Tony nodded.

"Doug, I have a theory. We were split while we were in transfer mode. But the bigger part of me stayed in Vienna, while the bigger part of you is here. I can see you now only blurred, as I see Ann and the others."

"You could be right. Wait a minute."

Ann was about to leave her room, when Doug approached her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and felt the resistance.

Ann turned around, her eyes wide open. She frowned, groped for her shoulder and shook her head, when she felt nothing.

Doug glanced to Tony.

"Maybe you're really right. If it is so, I will try to speak to Ray or Kirk. Maybe I can write a message for them. Or maybe they will believe Ann, if she tell them, that we are here."

Tony nodded slowly.

"Go with Ann, Doug. I will follow you both soon. I need to rest for a moment."

"You're okay, Tony?"

"I'm so very tired, that's all. Give me some minutes and I'll feel better."

Doug was not convinced but when he saw that Ann walked out of her rooms, he followed her swiftly.

"Tony, come to the main control room, will you?"

Tony gave a nod and waved to his colleague.

Doug soon discovered the difference between yesterday and now. When he went with Ann the day before, he couldn't touch anything, he felt nearly weightless and walls weren't a hindrance at all. Now his vision was more clear, he could not go through the walls anymore, he could actually touch Ann. And she felt it, even if she couldn't see him obviously. He didn't want to scare the woman, but when he touched her, he felt less unreal.

******************************TT****************************************

General Kirk and Dr. Swain looked up when Ann entered the main control room.

The Electro-Nuclear Biochemist sat down at her place at the control desk.

"What happened tonight? Is everything alright," she asked.

Jerry Briggs came over, because he manned the station overnight.

"The radiation signatures of Newman and Phillips are still readable. Philli's signature is stronger than Newman's. In fact, if this could be true, Phillips had to be here, directly in this room."

Ann nodded thoughtfully.

"And the search in the desert? Did they find a trace of them?"

Kirk shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not. All we have are the radiation signatures. What do you recommend?"

Avoiding a direct answer, Ann get up from her chair and went to the newly installed processors. After one look, she came back to her colleagues.

"You can think me crazy, but I had a very vivid dream. In this dream Doug told me that we should reactivate the tunnel and to go back to the last coordinates."

When she saw the skepticism on Swains, Kirk's and even Jerry's face, she held up her hand.

"I know, it was only a dream...but it was so real, I still could feel Doug's presence when I awoke. It would do no harm, if we try it, do you know?"

Dr. Swain wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

"You're right, but did Doug tell you in this dream the purpose of the reactivation?"

"No! But I'm assured that there is a reason behind this dream. If it was a dream at all!"

Kirk and Swain exchanged a look.

"What do you mean with: If it was at all a dream?"

Ray watched Ann as she looked down at her control desk and then raised her head again.

"Ray, General, you know my theories. What if I'm right that there are other dimensions? What if Doug and Tony are in such another dimension? Maybe something went wrong during our transfer and they are here, but not...completely."

She paused for a moment.

"I know, it sounds strange, but...but I'm sure, that Doug is here. I...have this feeling, that he is next to me. I don't know how I can explain this more logically."

Ray laid his hand at Ann's shoulder.

"Ann, I know how much you long for Doug's return. And Tony's, of course. But even if your theory could be true, it is a far fetched idea that they aren't completely in another dimension and that you are able to feel Doug's presence, but we can't find a trace of him. Even if you're convinced that they are here, let us still doubt."

In this moment Ann felt a reassuring touch at her back. She didn't turn around, but she was absolutely sure now, that Doug was really beside her.

Phillips thought about how he could make his presence known to Kirk and the others. But the attempt to take a pen from Ann's desk failed. His only hope was, that Ann would take fast action. He was sure, the only solution for him and Tony was to go back into the tunnel loops and hopefully they would land in Vienna again. From the corner of his eye he saw his friend Tony coming into the main control room. Doug was startled. Tony seemed to be nearly transparent. Phillips went over to him.

"What happened?"

"We haven't much time, Doug. We must somehow go back to Vienna."

"That's my plan. Therefore Ann should reactivate the tunnel. But Ray and Kirk are skeptical."

Tony was breathing hard.

"Doug, we are under attack in Vienna. There are policemen who will put us into jail. My...my other half is fighting just now, but you are apparently unconscious. They must transfer us soon, very soon!"

Phillips only nodded and went back to Ann. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Ann, can you hear me?"

General Kirk and Dr. Swain drew back with astonishment on their faces, when they saw how Ann threw her arms in the seemingly empty air. Both men shook their head when they suddenly could see their colleague only vague, like she was vanished behind a thin veil.

***************************TT**********************************

"Oh Doug! Oh my god, Doug, you're really here!"

Phillips drew Ann, which he suddenly could see perfectly clear, in his arms.

"Keep calm, Ann. We have no time to lose. You must reactivate the tunnel, now!"

"But Doug...what...where is Tony? Are you okay? My dream...I could feel you in my dream. Was it real? Were you with me tonight?"

The man held her tightly pressed against his body.

"I was with you and I want nothing more, than to stay and to be with you for good, but something went wrong during the transfer. I haven't the time to explain and I don't know what went wrong. I just know that we have to hurry now. Tony is of the opinion that we were split up during the transfer mode. He is getting weaker every minute and I'm much stronger than before an hour."

Ann took Doug's face between her hands and kissed him on the mouth.

"Is there a way that we do not need you to send back?"

When Doug shook his head, Ann nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I will do it."

She hesitated for a moment, then she whispered:

"I've missed you so much, Doug! I do not know how to live without you when you're gone again!"

And before he could answer, she pulled away from him and went to her desk.

**************************TT****************************************

When Dr. MacGregor was fully visible again for her colleagues, the General and Dr. Swain bombarded her with questions. But Ann only shook her head and activated her control panel.

"No time for explanations, we have to act swiftly. Later I will tell you what's going on."

Both men had objections, but Ann was not deterred. She pressed a few buttons and her orders were loud and clear. Swain remained nothing more than to occupy its own control panel and follow Ann's example.

Meanwhile Tony stood beside his friend Doug.

"We're going into the tunnel again? You think we will be reunited with our other "halves"?"

Doug didn't look too happy at this thought, but he nodded.

"It's the only solution I have for this problem. Or you want to stay in this room between the dimensions?"

"Doug, do you're sure something like this really exist. What if we are dream the whole thing?"

Phillips pointed at their surroundings.

"Ann isn't a dream, I can take her to this side, to our existence level. We haven't time to argue about all this. If they have reactivated the tunnel and the coordinates are set, we will go back into the helices."

He hesitated for a moment.

"I will try to talk to Ann once more, I have an Idea, what they could do with this whole new system that they have at their disposal. Then maybe they will bring us back into our time and our dimension with the next transfer attempt."

Tony flinched.

"Whatever you want to do, do it quickly. We're under attack in Vienna."

"Ray, Jerry? Are you ready.?"

Briggs had a second look at his display.

"The coordinates are set to the time when we started the transfer."

Dr. MacGregor nodded.

"Fine, and Ray?"

"We have full power and the same settings like before."

She felt a little silly when she called out to Doug and was frightened when she sensed how a hand touched her own. Rising from her seat she took a step to the right side and was again vanished behind the veil for the eyes of her colleagues.

***********************TT**************************

Immediately she was captured in a tight embrace by Doug's arms. And for the first time in this absolutely unreal adventure she saw Tony standing with them.

"Oh Tony, what happened to you?"

Newman couldn't touch her but he gave his sisterly friend a bright smile.

"Don't ask!"

Then he turned to Doug.

"I will go to the tunnel entrance, don't take too much time. Bye Ann, we will see us soon. I'm sure!"

With tears in her eyes, Dr. MacGregor nodded and turned her attention to the man, who still held her in a very tight hug.

"We...we are ready, Doug, but..I don't want to let you go."

"I know, Ann and I wish it could be otherwise, but we have to go. I have no explanation how this could happen or what did happen at all. all I can do is to share an idea of my own with you. Do you have a piece of paper with you and a Biro?"

Ann nodded, pulled a little bit away from him and rummaged in her lab coat pocket.

"Here Doug!"

He grabbed for it and to his amazement he could hold the pen and the paper. Ann smiled and turned her back to him, so that he could write on it.

"That's a calculation you should try before the next transfer attempt. I'm sure, with the new equipment you will bring us back in no time."

Smiling he put the little notepad back into the lab coat pocket and drew the woman in his arms again.

"Ann, don't despair. We will be reunited, soon!"

Ann looked up to him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I do so hope, that you're right, Doug. You and Tony are gone for four full years. I need you with me Doug, not only for the project."

"I know, Ann. I ...I miss you as much as you miss me. I've tried to show it to you last night."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and he responded the same way.

Haltingly they let go of each other and Ann accompanied Phillips to the tunnel entrance.

"Take care of you both. I will do all in my power, to end this nightmare."

Tony smiled and Phillips touched her cheek with his hand and kissed her for a last time. Ann waited until both men had gone into the tunnel and then stepped back at her console.

She took a deep breath, tried all thoughts of Doug and Tony to block out of her mind and focus only on the task before her. When the fog and blue lightnings of the electrical discharges were visible, Ann closed her eyes and opened them only when she heard Ray's voice.

"They are back in Vienna, we have visual contact!"

Ann stared at the view screen, which showed nearly the same scene as at the moment before the transfer took place. Doug and Tony, seemingly just now awoke from their slumber, stood at the bank of the pond.

Ann fed the computer with Doug's calculations, when. General Kirk stood behind her.

"What are you doing Ann?"

She held out the note for him.

"Doug gave me this, I should make this calculation before the next transfer attempt."

Kirk threw a look at the handwriting.

"It's undoubted Doug's hand! So he was really here?"

"Yes, even if don't believe me. He was here and so was Tony."

Ann turned to the computer screen.

"He was right, there was a miscalculation in the script of the transfer mode. But our new system hadn't recognized it, although it should correct this kind of malfunction automatically. I think, we have a lot of work before us. I will correct the mode by hand and then we can transfer them hopefully back to us."

****************************TT************************

A bit disoriented Doug and Tony looked at each other.

Newman shook his head.

"Must have been the wine from yesterday. I had a very strange dream."

Doug however smiled.

"I dream too, but my dream was more than pleasant. Well, most of it."

Tony sat down on the grass and Doug did the same.

"What dream did you have, Tony?"

"As I said, it was strange, weird. We were back in our time, back in the main control center. but we were...not really there. something of another dimension or some kind of this."

Doug looked open mouthed at him.

"Me too. I mean, I was back in central main control too. And you were weak and tired and nearly transparent. And I was," Phillips hesitated for a second.

"I was again together with Ann."

Now it was Tony's turn to stare at his friend.

"What do you mean with "again"?"

Phillips only smiled.

"It was a dream. When we are back one day, you'll see, what I meant."

After a closer look at Doug, Tony came closer to his friend.

"Was it really only a dream? I mean, have you had something with a woman here in Vienna last night?"

"How do you say that?"

Tony looked intensely at Doug's collar.

"Wow, maybe you're right and it wasn't a dream. Looks like the color of Ann's lipstick. On your shirt!"

And with a smirk he added:

"Too bad you haven't a scarf. It would cover the hickey on your neck."

*********************TT***************************

With a deep blush on her face Ann looked at the screen, unconsciously touching her collarbone.

Jerry, Ray and Kirk shared a smile, but Jerry was shocked, when he noticed the purple mark on Dr. MacGregor's neckline.

"What's so funny, gentlemen? Let's get ready for the transfer."

"Alright, Ann. We should use this moment of relatively security," Ray was in no time at his console .

But even with the new equipment and the changed calculations they couldn't bring Phillips and Newman back.

Instead the two scientists materialized in the tunnel, the view screen showed only the kaleidoscopic colors of the time vortex.

Some hours later, Ann still couldn't sleep. She lay with open eyes on her bed, a small slip of paper in her hands, that she had found in the pocket of her lab coat. With the thoughts that raced through her head, it was impossible for her to come to rest.

With a sigh she got up again, dressed herself casually and went to the staff canteen. She hoped, to be alone there but when she came through the door, she saw Kirk and Swain sitting at the usual table. In the sudden silence of the two men, she realized that they had to have been talking about her. Ann went to the counter and ordered a drink for herself, then sat down opposite to her colleagues.

"Can't you sleep either?" she asked them.

"No," Kirk shook his head,"but maybe you can explain some of the happenings today at last."

Ann thanked the waiter, who brought her drink and looked for a moment at the tabletop. When she raised her head, her eyes were hard and expressionless.

"I have no explanation. I don't know, what went wrong beside the miscalculation. I don't know, if Phillips and Newman were in another dimension or from another dimension. At the thought that we might exist in other dimensions, I get headaches. As I often said before: We play with forces, which we do not understand in the least."

Her expression became softer and her voice was only a whisper.

"But even If we want to believe, that it was a dream, I know, that they were here. I know it because Doug had left this message for me."

She held up the note, but neither Swain nor Kirk took it.

"We 're worried about you, Ann," said Swain.

" I know, and on the other hand I'm worried about all of you and in addition about Doug and Tony. But it will do no good to worry, if we don't are able to do something against our situation. Doug told me last night, what we can try."

Kirk nodded.

"This is all well and good, Ann. But how can we prove that there are other dimensions? If the government reads your report, this question will be asked. You know those responsible as well as I do. Other realities or dimensions or whatsoever, are certainly seen as a threat! "

"I understand, a threat that could mean the end of our project. So I will formulate my report so that they can either think I'm a dreamer, or the whole thing dismisses as irrelevant."

Ray took Ann's hand.

"Would you do this? For the survival of Tic Toc?"

For the first time this evening Ann's smile was genuine.

"Can I count on your discretion? Not only your but also Jerrys?"

Both men nodded and Kirk said.

"I've talked to Jerry, he will be on our side."

Ann sighed.

"Alright, we will bend the truth a bit."

Dr, MacGregor got up, but before she left, she turned to Kirk and Swain.

"Do you believe me?"

Swain pointed at the mark at her collarbone and grinned:

"We do believe you! A dream leaves no hickeys."

With a wink at her colleagues Ann left the staff canteen, smiling inwardly. Dreams also left any messages like this, which she read now for the umpteenth time.

Written in Doug's neat handwriting was: You are mine, no matter in what dimension I am.

Still smiling she went to bed,.knowing that his words were a declaration of love and would help her continue with their research.

END


End file.
